


Haruhi's Growth Spurt

by Murder_Media



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Media/pseuds/Murder_Media
Summary: A sudden illness renders Haruhi not only with a raging fever but also with a rapidly growing cup size she struggles to keep hidden.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Hitachiin Hikaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Haruhi's Growth Spurt

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.
> 
> This will be a three-shot chronicling the events of Haruhi and her steadily growing boobs.

A hundred and one degrees.

 _Damn_.

Haruhi slid the thermometer out of her mouth and placed it on the table of her living room's kotatsu before wrapping the heated blankets around her shoulders. She then sighed and picked up the cup of sweetened milk tea she had made only minutes prior to sup gently at its contents as she sat in idle contemplation.

Haruhi was sick. So sick in fact that she had to stay home and rest to keep her strength up, and never has she ever been so weak and tired. From the throbbing headaches, aching muscles, involuntary shivers that chilled her to the bone, and for some reason the tender boobs that made her jump each time she touched them, she's never felt this miserable in a long time. Granted it was flu season and very cold in Japan at this time of year, but even then she rarely ever came down with even a head cold let alone a full blown flu attack. Why is it that now of all times she had to catch the mother of all illnesses? During winter break no less? She should be relaxing, perhaps even going out for a mid-morning walk to the park or taking up some much needed shopping for some clothes. But no—here she is, sitting in a messy pile of stale blankets and snotty tissue paper until she got better, whenever that’d be. 

She took another sip from her cup and swished the hot liquid around in her mouth before swallowing it down, attempting to ignore the pain that tingled her throat when she did so. Although she has to say that she can’t be that mad. Being sick meant she didn’t need to be dragged into any club activities with the host club for a while. Sometimes it just feels nice to stay in her little commoner home with her little commoner commodities instead of visiting a different exotic and/or luxurious escapade with the boys every other week. But she can’t speak too soon of course—being sick didn’t mean that they wouldn’t stop by for a visit. When she sent them all texts saying that she would be under the weather for a few days, they all rushed to her house not even an hour after she informed them. All of them minus Hikaru, and Kaoru by extension. Hikaru had already visited her a day earlier to tend to her needs. He had privileges that the other members of the host club didn’t have since she and Hikaru were finally dating each other now.

They didn’t really keep it a secret—if anything, it was only a matter of time until their friends noticed that they were clearly interested in each other. The close calls, the extra alone time, the incident at Karuizawa, and the time they spent with each other outside the host club just made them grow closer. The typical story of friends to lovers, classmates to just regular mates. Her dad thought it was cute that she had finally gone forward with starting a relationship with one of the boys, coming out of her shell, as it were, and how she inadvertently went with someone as mischievous and as conniving as Hikaru. She never really had a preference for any kind of boy she would date, but it always seems like she was drawn to troublemakers or drama queens most of the time. Hikaru no doubt fit the former, as did Kaoru, and Tamaki in some way in regards to the latter. She was the levelheaded voice of reason to Hikaru’s hotheaded impulsiveness. A case of opposites attracting, she guessed. Either way, she would say they made a great pair for what it was worth. She had fun with Hikaru and she could tell he enjoyed her company as well.

It was then that Haruhi heard her phone vibrate and saw a message flash on her screen displaying a name. “Hika⭐Tan,” it read—a name Hikaru had sneakily put into her phone when he gave her his number months ago. It was gaudy and reflected Hikaru to a tee, but it was cute nonetheless. But she won’t let him hear her say that. Haruhi set down her tea to pick up her phone and flip it open, the young teen greeted with a selfie of her boyfriend in the back of a limousine, being driven down a familiar side street not too far from here, bags of food in his arms with a message saying,

Hika⭐Tan: omw, stopped to get our food, hope you dont mind peking duck~🍴🦆

Haruhi sighed a little at how easy it was for him to get the most expensive thing at every restaurant he went to, but smiled nonetheless. He wanted to come over today to not only check on her but bring some dinner for her as well. She hadn't expected him to bring a full on chinese main course, but it sure beat eating soup all day.

She sent him a text of her own, and waited for a reply.

Haruhi: Didn’t have to go through the trouble, you know. I know that bird costs about an arm and a leg.

Hikaru was quick to answer.

Hika⭐Tan: You won't be saying that when you actually eat it. You should be lucky you have a sugar daddy as generous as me 😜😜

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

Haruhi: If you're so generous, why don't you pay off my debt for me? Couple hundred thousand is chump change for you rich people.

Hika⭐Tan: if you need allowance, you know I got you~ say the price, if you don't mind doing a few favors for me🍆🍩

Haruhi was slightly confused at what he meant. There was a reason she hardly used emojis—a certain combination of faces or food could mean a whole slew of meanings. Since it was an eggplant and donut combo, she assumed it was some kind of euphemism for sex, but something in her told her to pull his leg for it.

Haruhi: you want me to stuff an eggplant into a donut? Weird, but if it means getting extra money...

Hika⭐Tan: nothing gets me harder than watching you stick veggies into donut holes. Not your boobs, not your long legs, not your cute butt...

Haruhi: Not my scathing sarcasm.

Hika⭐Tan: The one thing i can do without... 😑😑

Hika⭐Tan: coming around the corner btw

Haruhi: Door's unlocked when you get here.

Haruhi set down her phone and waited for Hikaru's arrival. In all honesty, she was glad he was visiting her today. Well, he always does whenever he gets the chance, but today she felt especially lonely. Her dad was on what he called a "worker's retreat," with some coworkers in the next city over and wouldn't be back until the end of next week, so she was gonna be on her own for a while. Being so sick meant very little interaction with the outside world, so Hikaru taking the time to spend his day with her and do whatever it is a boyfriend does for his girlfriend made her crave companionship. She never actively sought out affection from him, but today if he wanted to cuddle up to her she certainly wasn't in the mood to decline. A reason why her dad might have been so approving of Hikaru was probably because Haruhi now had someone else to spend time with—someone to dote on her, pamper her, and take care of her in his place if he wasn't around. Too many a night has Haruhi come home from a long day of school to an empty apartment with food simmering on a slow cooker she had turned on hours prior with no one to share it with. Hikaru fixed that lonely feeling by spending extra time with her after school by staying over at her place or inviting her over to his mansion so she can spend time with him and Kaoru. She never much asked for it and Hikaru kinda took initiative in that regard, but he was a very attentive boyfriend nonetheless.

Suddenly a voice came from behind her apartment door. "Knock, knock, anyone home?" It asked, its muffled cadence all too familiar to her. After a second, Haruhi watched the handle turn and the door push open, allowing cold air and wisps of snow to blow into the kitchen as none other than her boyfriend stepped inside clad in a heavy winter coat with bags in each hand. He seemed to revel quite a bit in the warmth of her apartment briefly before he kicked off his snow boots and made his way to the living room.

"Boy, it feels nice to get outta that cold. One good thing about living in something so tiny is that it gets warm super quick." He placed the bags on the kotatsu's table before taking off his scarf and coat.

Haruhi sneered at his comment. 

"Yeah, must've been hell standing around in the cold for the one minute it takes to get up here..."

"So cruel... You know I hate the cold, Haruhi." The older teen threw his stuff in a little corner of the room to keep it out the way before plopping down on the floor to give Haruhi a proper greeting. "You're mean."

"You're a brat." She retaliated and shrugged off the blankets that were wrapped around her body once it got too hot for her liking.

"Is that how you treat your doting boy toy? Who buys you food and kisses your boo-boos when you’re not feeling good?”

“Stop giving me ammo to work with then. You're an easy target." Haruhi smirked. "I'm glad you're here though. Sitting here in my own snot was getting kinda boring."

"Better than being at school, dontcha think?" He rummaged through the bags of food and pulled out dish after dish contained in plastic shells to place on the table. "Didn't even start on break homework yet, buuuut I figured you'd help me and Kaoru out later, right~?” He laughed as he sucked up to his disgruntled girlfriend by nuzzling his face into her neck. She let it happen anyway, and merely stared at the steadily growing spread of food he was putting out before realizing Kaoru wasn't with him today.

"I'm surprised Kaoru didn't tag along." She said. "Something came up?"

"He figured we'd want the alone time, but not like I'm getting any action tonight." Hikaru shrugged while Haruhi lowered her eyes his way. "You'd probably pass out on me if we tried anyway."

"Like that'll stop you." She scoffed. "More than enough times did you hump me awake whenever you slept over here."

"Dick has a mind of its own. Where it points, I follow, and it points at your butt." He cocked his head to the side as if he were an innocent virgin. "Not our fault you wear nothing but undies to bed."

Haruhi felt her ears warm at Hikaru's teasing, and could only mutter a, "Damn sex fiend..." under her breath prior to reaching for the food in front of her.

"Ehhh~? What was that, Haru~?" He cupped a hand over his left ear and teased. "You're not being mean again, are you?"

"Nothing, let's just eat..." If there's one thing Haruhi could live without is Hikaru's libido. At first, before they actually had sex, he was as gentle as a lamb—sweet, shy and nervous whenever he so much as brushed past her breasts—but that all changed when they finally did it. It was as if months of waiting and planning turned into a full blown marathon where he plowed her into next morning. She was sure she lost her virginity five times over that night. 

"Talk about easy targets..." Hikaru sniggered which earned him a glare from Haruhi. "But yeah let's dig in, I'm starving. I got the family meal so you can have some leftovers tomorrow."

"Thanks, but..." She stared at the literal banquet of food Hikaru had put out for her and quickly became overwhelmed at the sight before her. "Christ, Hikaru, you didn't have to get a whole spread. This'll just sit in the fridge till Spring..."

"So I got a little bit more than Peking duck. Better to have some extra grub than face plant into a stove making soup, yeah?"

"I mean, I guess..." Haruhi grimaced, not really thrilled that Hikaru splurged on her like this as he was one to do. "What else did you get?" All this fancy, expensive, gourmet food that looked like it cost upwards of a hundred thousand yen by ingredients alone made her feel unworthy. So much deliciousness and it was all for her—she could almost cry thinking about it.

"Let's see... I got really typical stuff cuz I know you don't eat exotic cuisine a lot..."

"I've eaten Chinese food before, thank you, it's not a rare commodity." She corrected, but was ignored all the same.

"Ah, here we go." He pulled out a receipt longer than his arm and read it out loud. "Dumplings, chow mein, mei fun, sweet and sour chicken, Sichuan beef, beef, pork, **and** chicken fried rice, shrimp with chili oil, a little thing of soup cuz I know your throat was buggin' ya, annnd...some egg rolls."

"...How much did that all cost you?"

"Cost me? Eh." Hikaru chuckled and crumpled the receipt in his hand before tossing it over his shoulder into a waste basket. "Who knows, who cares, let's eat. It's certainly outta your budget anyway, mama~" He laughed and waved her way.

He was too damn rich for his own good and it showed.

"Whatever, I'm too hungry to argue."

"Oh, Haru, you know I like teasing you." He scooted closer to her until their shoulders touched and leaned his head against hers. "I’d love you rich or poor!”

“Yeah, sure.” She pushed his face back and grabbed a stray pair of chopsticks before clapping her hands. “Thanks for the food...”

“Thanks for the food!” Hikaru did the same and reached for the first plastic shell of food he saw which was one of the many varieties of fried rice he purchased.

Haruhi looked over the spread, hungry but not sure what to start with first. There was just so much to choose from. She blinked and decided to just go for what Hikaru planned to bring all along, which was the duck and the largest container on the table. She removed the plastic lid and set it upside down on the floor before marveling at the sight of the food in front of her. It smelled and looked delicious. The bird was sliced into sizable pieces, its shatteringly crisp skin shining under the dim light of her living room while the meat itself looked moist and succulent. She swallowed the drool that was bubbling in her mouth the longer she stared at it and was quick to snag the first piece nearest to her and take a bite out of it.

Oh God, it was so good, she thought reverently. It was like an orchestra playing in her mouth, nay actual sex on her tongue. It was sweet and savory at the same time and yet so light and meaty. She practically mewled at the delicate assault on her taste buds, a noise that garnered Hikaru’s attention.

“Damn, I wish I made you moan like that...” Hikaru watched Haruhi snatch another piece and then another until her cheeks were filled to the brim with duck. “Hey, don’t go hogging it all, gimme a bite.”

Haruhi chewed up and swallowed the meat in her mouth and blissfully offered Hikaru a piece. He opened his mouth and bit off the chunk from Haruhi’s chopsticks.

“To think I’m second billing to some bird.” He savored the meat for a minute, more so analyzing its flavor and texture instead of literally drooling over it like Haruhi was doing. He eventually swallowed and raised a brow at the taste before saying, “Eh... Not bad. Could probably take it easy on the five spice mix and maybe use a bit more sugar.” He took a bite from his own food and shrugged. “It’s good, but it isn’t something to get so up in arms about.”

“What the hell are you talking about? It’s delicious!” Haruhi pouted up at the older teen and then spotted the fried rice he was eating. "Can I have some...?"

Hikaru couldn’t help but chuckle at Haruhi’s face and scooped a sizable amount of rice on his spoon to feed it to her. He ate gourmet food like this all the time, but watching Haruhi get so excited over eating something so simple (to him at least) like foie gras, white truffles, or in this case duck was always so cute to witness. Seeing her eyes light up and her cheeks get so pink with elation was enough to make his heart flutter.

The brunette took the spoon in her mouth and gulped it down in one big bite. She chewed once, twice, three times before swallowing and grinning from ear to ear at the flavor.

“Mmm... I’ve never had fried rice like this before... The chicken is so tender... How can you call this mediocre?”

“Uh, cuz it is?” He spooned another portion and placed it against her lips. “I’ve had better when I actually went to China like two Summers ago. But of course, it doesn’t take much to impress ya, huh?”

“Stuffy rich boys like you eat this so much you can hardly appreciate it anymore.” She stubbornly took the spoon in her mouth and was quick to chew it down. “I don’t need to go to some dusty noodle shop from the mainland to eat like this.”

“Then here, there’s plenty more where that came from.” He gave her his share and reached for a plate of shrimp to eat instead. “Lookit you, trying to get me jealous over rice.”

“Bite me.” She took the container from him and stuck her tongue out before indulging in her meal. “If you’re not gonna eat all of your share, I’ll gladly do it for you.”

“Nah, I’ll eat it anyway. Didn’t have a bite all day, so this is good enough for me.”

Haruhi said nothing and kept eating while Hikaru did the same. They sat in comfortable silence together, munching away at their dinner as the afternoon light of the day slowly darkened and transitioned into early evening. Haruhi, after consuming perhaps her fourth eggroll and about two bowls worth of chow mein, collapsed against Hikaru and patted her belly in satisfaction. Hikaru in the meantime settled against the wall of the living room and pulled Haruhi with him until her back was against his chest, the couple stuffed full and letting their stomachs rest as they rambled on and on to each other about innocuous things. The table was now half empty save for a few shells that were still full of plenty of food that would last Haruhi at least four more days until she’d have to cook for herself again. That was fine with her though—less work for her to do while she recovers.

“Oh boy...” Haruhi belched into her fist and sighed. “I haven’t eaten like that in awhile...”

“You’re telling me, I didn’t know I was that hungry.” Hikaru mimicked her. “Guess anyone can eat anything if they’re famished enough.”

“Good thing I’m poor or else I’d weigh five hundred pounds by now.” She joked.

Hikaru brought his arms around her and rubbed his face into her hair again. “I’d still think you’re cute if you were fat~”

“Liar.” Haruhi frowned and felt her head involuntarily move the longer he nuzzled her. “I’d hate to date you if you were a ton o’ fun.”

“And that’s fair because?”

“You’re a freak."

“Still being mean...” He faked a pout. "One of these days you're gonna make me cry, Haru. And then how will you feel, seeing me all sad?"

"Tell you to get over it."

"What if I don't?" He snickered at her deadpanned teasing and idly stroked her stomach.

"Pray and hope for the best?"

"Uh-oh, I don't like that answer, Haru..." He chided her gently and let his hands wander higher up her abdomen until they just barely touched her breasts. "You have a better way of saying sorry, don’t you?"

"Hikaru..." Somewhat aware of where her boyfriend's hands were going, she grabbed either of his wrists and pulled them down. "No touching."

"Wasn't trying anything, promise."

"Yeah, right."

"Honest! You don't feel anything poking you back here, right?"

"Not yet anyway." She wiggled her butt against him to confirm he wasn't popping a boner which made Hikaru squirm a little.

"H-Hey, are you **trying** to get it up?"

"Just making sure." She said, her voice laced with so much certainty that Hikaru was positive she wasn't trying to get him hard. "Either way, no touching. I dunno if it's because I'm sick, but they've been a little tender these days, and I'd prefer it if you didn't paw at them."

Hikaru's ears perked. "Tender?"

"Ugh, forget it." She wiggled against him at an attempt to break away from his grasp. "You're not getting any tonight. Simple as that."

"Hey, hey, hey, you can't just talk about boobs and expect me not to be interested." He held her back much to Haruhi's chagrin. "Now what do you mean by tender? They hurting you?"

"Yeah, a bit." She touched her right breast and winced when she put pressure on it. "I couldn't even put on a bra today. They've been kind of sensitive, I guess."

Hikaru placed a finger to his chin in thought before asking the first thing that came to mind which prompted a lecherous grin to stretch across his face.

"Would you wanna massage then?"

Haruhi said nothing and attempted to bolt from Hikaru's lap by crawling away from him but was stopped when he held her down again.

"Wait! I was legitimately asking, Haruhi! Would you want one or not!?"

"You're just gonna stick it in me again and I'm not in the mood today, so let go!" She whined and fought against her boyfriend's grip until the pressure his arms placed on her breasts made her stop. She then whimpered quietly and sunk back against his stomach when that same achy feeling ravished her boobs once more.

"Ouch..."

"I'm not being a perv... Well, mostly anyway." Hikaru chimed. "I read in health class that girls massage their chests when they're pregnant cuz their boobs get sore. I just thought the same logic applied."

Haruhi scowled and silently considered his offer. Hikaru **was** a perv, but she could tell he had her best interests in mind. She was sick and didn't have the energy to paw at her breasts all day, so a second pair of bigger, stronger hands could help. In probably half the time, too. She blushed at the thought before spinning around to face Hikaru.

"Look..." She curled her fingers under her sweatshirt and glowered his way. "You promise you'll only massage them? Any funny business and I'm throwing you out in the cold."

Hikaru saluted her in an instant. "Scout's honor!"

"Alright then..." Haruhi rolled her shirt over her stomach as Hikaru watched attentively.

"Mmm..." The elder Hitachiin purred as he stared dreamily at his girlfriend. "Seeing you strip for me is still so hot."

"What did I **just** say?" Haruhi scorned before finally throwing her shirt on the floor once she was fully nude. She sat on her haunches and lowered her arms to present to Hikaru her exposed breasts, a sight that made the older teen feel tight in his jeans almost instantly.

"It's mostly around the nipple I've been feeling the most pain, but it travels around the whole boob." She explained and pointed at different areas of her left breast. "If you could just knead them here and here that'd be great."

"Shit..." Hikaru cursed as he marveled at her chest. They were the same breasts he was used to playing with but they looked, for lack of a better word, plumper—more full as it were. They were starting to hang off her chest instead of protrude outwards like they usually did, and the sudden fullness they displayed had him imagining just how perfect they’d feel in his palms.

“Damn, Haru...” He placed his hands on her sides and slid them up and down to massage her skin. “You were hiding all of this from me?”

“You’ve seen me naked before. Why do you look so surprised?”

“They look bigger is all.” He smirked and slid his hands up her body until the heels of his palms nudged the sides of her breasts gently. “So soft...” He pushed them together and watched the way her mounds squished and conformed to each other’s shape until he heard Haruhi wince in obvious discomfort.

“H-Hey, that hurts...” She flinched a little under his touch. “Focus on your job, Hikaru.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry...” He took in the sight for a little while longer before letting go. “Where do you want me to touch again?”

“Nipples and anything surrounding it.”

“On it~” He flexed his fingers and carefully, oh so carefully, brought a hand under each breast to cup them tenderly while bringing his thumbs over either nipple. He then used his digits to gently knead and massage the areas under her breasts by undulating them individually, letting them sink and rise against her flesh to both alleviate Haruhi of her pain and to feel just how big she had gotten thus far. She was only marginally larger than normal—maybe about half a cup size in growth if that—but it was noticeable enough to make Hikaru swoon at how she felt. So plush and so supple, he thought. He could play with them all day if he wanted to, but the way Haruhi groaned and grunted at the ache brought on by his massaging made him feel just a little bad.

She had braced herself by grabbing a hold of his shoulders and made a variety of pained groans the longer he tended to her. She must have been in quite a bit of pain these days what with her fever and now how sore her breasts were all of a sudden. She should’ve told him all this sooner just so he could set her up with a better doctor, but that was just Haruhi. Determined to think she can do everything herself when there were far better options out there available for her.

“H-Hikaru...” She called out his name. When Hikaru's fingers pressed at a particularly angry spot, Haruhi couldn't help but shiver. "Man, that's smarts... "

"It's cool, I gotcha, mama." He grinned and switched from semi-firm massages to gentle squeezing. "If it gets too much, just lemme know."

Haruhi gave a simple nod of her head and endured his touch for a little while longer. With time Hikaru entered a steady rhythm of squeezing and pressing with his fingers while Haruhi watched. It took a minute, but eventually Haruhi stopped feeling much if any pain and the caressing Hikaru was doing to her skin was starting to feel pleasant for her. Her groans turned into little hums and moans thanks to Hikaru’s hands while her mouth, which was turned up in a tight grimace before all of this, fell into a soft part of her lips. She was relaxed now, merely enjoying the sensations Hikaru was giving her. The aches had disappeared and were replaced with a pleasurable, familiar sensation in her breasts that nearly always came with Hikaru touching her there. She then took that as a cue to get Hikaru to stop lest something “dangerous” happen between either of them which her currently very sick, and very weak body wouldn’t be able to handle right now.

But Hikaru was persistent and very self-aware. He knows she said that she wanted no funny business tonight, but she was getting him so horny just from listening to her voice alone. The older Hitachiin smirked up at Haruhi and moved the digits still pressed against her nipples in little half circles. He rolled the pert nubs under the pads of his thumbs before swiftly flicking them up with the tips of his nails, making Haruhi jolt while Hikaru chuckled at her.

"Quit it, you perv..." Haruhi took her hands off his shoulders in favor of holding his wrists to keep him still. “I’m fine now. Way better than before, so you don’t have to keep at it anym—Ah!"

"Let it out, Haru..." Hikaru pinched and tweaked her nipples with his thumb and forefinger, forcing more whines to rip from Haruhi's throat. "Cuz I'm not stopping."

"Hey..." Her grip on his wrists faltered ever so slightly as Hikaru got rougher with her breasts. "I just wanted you to massage them..." He pushed them together again, this time rubbing her nipples up and over one another until they grew raw from the friction. “Hikaru...”

“Mmm...” Hikaru took it upon himself to pull Haruhi closer to him until her stomach was pressed flush against his chest, allowing the older teen to bury his face between his girlfriend’s breasts. He squeezed and kneaded either tit under his fingers as he nuzzled his face into her cleavage, his wet lips pursed as he began to mouth and suck along her pale skin longingly. He reveled in the tight, restrained moans he was getting out of Haruhi and found himself craving more. She sounded so hot—so needy and so, so wanting. He wanted to watch her lose it, just turn into a complete mess as he sucked and played with her little breasts until she came all over herself. 

“Perfect little tits...” Hikaru dragged his lips across her flesh, steadily mouthing his way to Haruhi’s left breast until his lips hit her nipple. “You like this, baby...?” He tickled the dusty pink nub briefly with the tip of his nose before suckling her teat into his mouth, he moaning wantonly at the sensation of having her breast against his tongue while Haruhi herself choked out a breathless mewl when he did so. The suction he made on her skin was hard, almost painful in a way, but the ache he caused sent waves of pleasure to shoot to her core. She called out his name again, the fingers still laced around his wrists quivering as he continued to suck at her breast until he finally pulled away, her nipple held firmly between his teeth when he did so. He then moved his head from side to side to make her cry out more before he let go of that as well, leaving her left breast soaked, bright red, and littered with teeth marks.

Hikaru admired his handiwork and listened to the labored pants of his girlfriend who looked as though she could hardly sit up straight, let alone handle much more of his teasing. Whether that was from him or her fever flaring up on her, he wasn’t sure, but he could tell she was certainly a lot more horned up than when they started. She looked upon him with hazy, lust-filled eyes, either too embarrassed to request he continue or too out of her mind to truly deny him anything at this point. He so desperately wanted to bury his cock in her, but he knew better, and finding an alternative would be easy enough.

“Haru, baby...” He stuck out his tongue and licked a thick trail from the humble valley of her breasts, over her clavicle and up her neck, only stopping when he arrived at her chin to swipe at it with the tip. Haruhi shuddered at the feeling and met Hikaru’s gaze when he came at eye level with her. “Do you want me to play with you more?”

Haruhi hesitated to say a thing, her eyes shifting down to Hikaru’s lap to take in the tent he sported in his jeans as she tried finding the right words to say. She was never very forward about her feelings, let alone the sexual ones, so even as she sat there, breasts wet with spit and panties soaked to the bone she wasn’t sure how to address what she wanted. She wasn’t good at bedroom words and dirty talk like how Hikaru was.

“I...” Haruhi swallowed a lump in her throat. “Y-Yeah...”

“What does she want me to do then, my little Haru?” He cocked his head inquisitively. “Eat her out? Finger her? Or perhaps...” He pinched her right nipple and twisted it, prompting Haruhi to tremble in place. “Does she want me to play with these again? She likes how my mouth feels, doesn’t she? Likes how I lick and suck on them...”

Haruhi watched how Hikaru teased her nipples, how expertly he rolled and pulled at the pebbled flesh as if he were a seasoned lover. She loved how he made her feel when he was down there, but her issue was just finding the right words that expressed that.

“Um...”

“Hmm...?” Hikaru leaned forwards and left little love bites across her nose and lips. “I’m listening~”

“Can you lick them, please...?” She blurted out, in her opinion, the least sexiest way possible. She flushed at her own shyness and quickly followed it up with, “Uh, I’ll use my hand on you during. That seems fair, r-right?” Though she wasn’t sure how that position would work, she’s pretty sure Hikaru would find a way.

He listened to her request and held back a laugh. Adorable as usual which was nothing new with her.

“Yeah, that’s fair,” He laid a kiss along her jawline and whispered in her ear, “ I want you to take me out then...”

Haruhi nodded and reached for the belt of his pants. She unbuckled it with both hands while Hikaru helped her by unzipping his fly and undoing the button there before leaving Haruhi on her own. The brunette was always cautious when it came to undressing Hikaru considering she could somehow never get used to it, but she went forward with it anyways. Hikaru lifted himself slightly off the floor to allow Haruhi to slip his jeans off and reveal to her a pristine new pair of designer boxer briefs she hadn’t seen before. It had foreign letters on the waistband she could hardly pronounce, but was able to read; Calvin Klein. A familiar brand, but an expensive one nonetheless—she learned the latest trends about men’s underwear fashion each time she took off Hikaru’s pants it seems. Haruhi shook off the thought and regarded the bulge that strained against his left thigh, twitching over so slightly beneath the tight, cotton fabric. She outlined it with her fingers, felt its heat and how strongly it reacted to her touch before pulling his boxers down just enough to reveal his manhood in all its glory.

It shot up right as soon as she did so, bobbing in the air for a moment before coming at a slight curve. His cock was anything but small—maybe slightly above average? Haruhi couldn’t really tell since he was the only dick she’s ever seen erect outside of health books and porn, but she was definitely sure he was bigger than most other boys his age. Nevertheless, she knew how to pleasure Hikaru with her hand and reached for it, but felt his own stop her from touching it. She peered up at him, wondering if she did anything wrong, but was met with only that same cat-like smirk and his free hand come behind her back to hold her there.

“Let’s get you to lay down for me.” He simply said. “You’re still sick after all.”

“Oh... Okay.” Haruhi blinked and let Hikaru guide her to the floor. He laid her on her back with one hand while the other took the opportunity to grope her right breast, something she didn’t care to object to. He then joined her on the floor, only coming up midway so that he may have easier access to her chest. He closed his eyes and ran his tongue over her skin as he bounced her tit up and down in his hand while Haruhi returned the favor by gripping his organ and stroking him to satisfy him as well. Hikaru groaned a little at that and rocked into her touch, lips coming over her teat to take it as deep into his mouth as it could go and give it the same treatment he did to its twin. An easy feat considering how small her boobs were, but the sight of watching her breast disappear in his mouth made Haruhi mewl quietly and move her hand faster on his cock. He slurped and sucked around her loudly as he pinched and flicked the nipple to his left, his moans matching his girlfriend's the longer she tended to his cock and worked it expertly with her fingers. She knew where to touch and where to prod, where he was most sensitive and where he wasn't, and with how long he had to deal with having such a raging hard on in his pants, Hikaru was sure he wasn't going to last long tonight.

The older teen mumbled her name as he bit into her nipple, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough for her to feel it before soothing it with his tongue. Haruhi whimpered at the feeling but enjoyed it, squeezing him in response and forcing precome to pearl around the tip and roll over her thumb. She smeared it around the head, using it as lube to aid in jerking him off, and increased her speed. Hikaru humped deeper into her hand and could hardly keep his composure for very long. He was so close, just a few more pumps and he’d be spilling all over her hand, but he wasn’t going to allow himself to come before her.

“Fuck...” Hikaru let go of her breast to climb over Haruhi and push them together again until her nipples touched. He ducked his head down and nudged his tongue between the little nubs before taking them both into his mouth, sucking more vigorously and aggressively than before to really make her cry. Haruhi’s back arched as she gasped loudly from how good his mouth felt, her hand shooting up to his head to tug and yank at his brown locks while the one around him pumped him up and down fast. Hikaru growled at that and could feel his loins tighten and quiver as his release grew near. Haruhi was not far off, if her hand struggling to keep its grasp around him told him anything, which prompted the older teen to assist her. He used one hand to keep her breasts aligned with his mouth and the other to hold it over Haruhi’s, gripping her own tightly so he could thrust into it with ease. He canted his hips in short, fast thrusts, his lips working overtime on her teats as he listened to her desperate whines and pleas for more.

“Oh God, Hikaru...” She gritted her teeth and snapped her eyes shut in pleasure. “I can’t hold it... I think I'm gonna...”

Hikaru fucked into their hands harder, his cock wet and slick with his fluids as he worked his lips and tongue into overdrive. They moaned together as they both reached their peak, Hikaru gnawing into her teats as he hit his limit and came into Haruhi's hand, his orgasm overwhelming him while Haruhi's hips lifted off the floor and knocked into Hikaru's stomach. Her sex clenched and tightened as she came against his body, her hand nearly ripping out the hair from his head as her nerves flared between her legs and left her cunt feeling soaked and throbbing when the first wave of her climax slowly ebbed away. They rode out their release until the pulsing heat in their privates eased to a subtle tingle, allowing the couple to regain the feeling in their limbs as they clumsily moved against each other.

Hikaru collapsed on top of Haruhi in a heap, his lips sore and skin sweaty while Haruhi herself panted heavily. They laid there for a time, listening to one another’s breathing and rapid heartbeat until Haruhi broke the silence.

“You’re really heavy...” She complained.

“You’re really warm...” He countered.

Haruhi grimaced and forcibly tried rolling Hikaru off of her. He trapped her in his arms when she tried though and winded up rolling away with him when she did so. He then settled her on his stomach and stared up at her, a smile of self-satisfaction plastered on his face that made Haruhi sneer his way.

“I give you an inch, you take a mile...” She sighed. “Although I guess it’s my fault for thinking it wouldn’t get so far...”

“Oh yeah, it’s totally your fault.” He nodded. “You don’t just show a guy your tits and expect nothing to happen. You’re so daft, Haru~”

“Don’t remind me...” She sat up a little and looked on at her bathroom. “I should go wash up...”

“Go ahead, I’m not going anywhere.”

“I take it that you’re spending the night here?”

“I gotta take care of you, don’t I?”

“You did enough as is if my boobs are anything to go by.” She wiped the spit off her breasts.

“There’s a lot more to grab now, ya know? I can’t not just get my hands up there and—”

Haruhi felt his hands move north again. She scowled and grabbed his wrists before slamming them down on the floor. “ **No. More. Hikaru.** ” She squeezed to emphasize her point.

“Okay, okay, point taken...!” Hikaru flinched and chuckled nervously. “I’ll be a good boy, promise!”

“You better...” Haruhi slowly let go and climbed over him, attempting to ignore her tired limbs screaming in protest. “I’m gonna go shower.”

“You do that,” Hikaru frowned. “I’ll lay here and try to snap my hands back in place...”

Haruhi left Hikaru alone and made her way to her bathroom. She closed and made sure to lock the door just in case her boyfriend decided to barge in uninvited, and was about to take off her pajama bottoms but was quickly distracted by her chest. She wondered if what Hikaru said was true, if she was really getting any bigger down there, and traced her right breast with a finger. She never disliked the idea of having bigger breasts if it meant not looking so much like a boy when she was out of school, but she's made peace with if they didn't grow. She recalled her mother being slightly buxom when she was little, so if her mom’s genes for boob growth ever kicked in that'd be fine, but if not there was nothing she could do. Besides, it was better for her to have small breasts for now—they were easier to cover up while she worked at the host club anyway.

Haruhi sighed through her nose and walked up to the bathtub to sit on its edge before turning on the water. She doubted that she was actually filling out. Her a-cup will remain an a-cup well into her college years unless Hikaru knocks her up somehow before then.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
